


A Smile for Breakfast

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Lazy Mornings, M/M, POV Hatake Kakashi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: A simple, domestic morning. Kakashi wakes up, Guy cooks breakfast.





	A Smile for Breakfast

Kakashi stifled the yawn pulling at his mouth, taking another sip of his coffee to wake himself up a little more. The smell of mackerel frying and miso simmering was already making his mouth water, and Kakashi silently relished in the small victory of successfully convincing Guy to make dishes besides curry without being forced now.

Mornings were always like this these days; slow and dull, but comfortingly familiar, like being wrapped in an old blanket, softened by age and loving use and dowsed in the scent of home. Like being wrapped in Guy’s arms.

Kakashi had come to treasure the feeling.

This wasn’t the kind of life Guy had ever wanted for himself, and it was definitely not the sort of life Kakashi had imagined himself ever living, but here they were. Their easy, domestic lives were anything but empty. Even lazy days like this were full of contentment and coziness. Life was filled with long days spent caring for plants, playing with their dogs and tortoises, babysitting their student’s kids, spoiling each other. And, of course, there were other ways to stay active, even in retirement. Guy made sure of that. The two of them would never run out of challenges.

They were happy.

The distant bang of pots and pans echoed through the small house, and Kakashi stood up from the table, leaving his cup behind. “You okay in there?”

By the time Kakashi made it to the kitchen, Guy had already righted himself, balanced awkwardly on a single crutch to free his hands for cooking. The other crutch lay neglected on the floor beside him. It had probably fallen.

“Never better!” Guy assured, which meant he didn’t want Kakashi to ask about it.

This time, Kakashi would comply. His silence on the matter was enough to get that across.

Guy smiled to himself, not looking away from his cooking, even as his husband’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and lips pressed against the back of Guy’s neck.

“Smells good. How long?” Kakashi drawled, peering into the pots and pans lying on the stove.

Guy laughed. “Not long, about five minutes! Have you finally woken up?”

“Not quite.” Ice-cold fingers slipped under Guy’s shirt, making the green beast squirm and giggle. Kakashi was glad that he’d gotten Guy to wear things besides his ridiculous jumpsuits around the house; he was much easier to mess with this way. Guy used his free hand in a futile attempt to hold back Kakashi’s roaming hands. It was impressive that he was able to do all that while balancing on one foot, and still focus on cooking. “Why? Are you offering to help wake me up?” Kakashi murmured against his skin, bringing a bright flush to Guy’s face.

“—Oh, look!” Guy practically screamed. “I think we can— the food is done now! Would you grab my chair so I can go set the table?”

He was still easy to fluster.

Kakashi just laughed and squeezed Guy’s waist, which calmed him down, just a little.

“Sure. I’m on it. We can eat breakfast now,” he said, pulling away slowly, “I’ll have dessert later.”

Guy was so red, that blush was definitely going down to his toes. Someday, maybe he’d build a resistance to Kakashi’s playful teasing, but today was not that day. His argument of, “We only woke up half an hour ago,” was easily cut off with a long, tender kiss. Hands grasped at shoulders and hips, dark hair was brushed away from a forehead, tiny giggles exchanged between breaths between kisses.

Their morning greeting was interrupted by the sudden bitter tang of smoke in the air and the distressed sizzling coming from the pan. 

“Uh oh.” Kakashi finally released Guy, who pulled away and quickly turned off the stove.

“Don’t worry, Rival! I’ll save our breakfast!”


End file.
